In a xerographic printing system, due to machine drift during long job runs or other system alterations, the system attributes may shift. This attribute shift may result in less than acceptable image quality, even though image quality was satisfactory at the beginning of the job run or for a previous job run. The present disclosure provides a status indicator in a queue, for example on the Digital Front End (DFE), to alert an operator if part of the run or the complete run, should be checked visually or through other means, for acceptable output. This disclosure is directed to a method and system for monitoring a workflow to flag unacceptable output.